Descendants 3
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: One year, everything has gone beautifully for the VKs. Every VK is out of the Isle and Mal and Uma, and also other VKs seem to have made up, and be a strong team. When a danger rises to Auradon, the VKs and the AKs are the only ones who can stop them and write their own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am coming with a surprise :) Descendants 3. Well more like how I want Descendants 3 to be. The OC's belong to me, the characters belong to Disney.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do NOT own Descendants.**

It's been a whole year since Mal went back to the Isle after she cracked from the pressure of a royal's life. A whole year since Mal battled with Uma to save Ben, then fought with Uma to save Auradon, and undo the love spell she put on him. Since then, a lot of things changed. Two weeks after Cotillion, Uma returned and apologized to Mal and her friends. Soon, they became friends again and Uma became part of their gang. Then, the VKs started coming to Auradon. Harry and Gil found to like it very much, much to Uma's happiness. Old rivals stopped existing, and everyone became friends, all the Isle kids a strong team to support each other. After all, there would always be different. Everything was about to change, though. Because nothing lasts forever.

On Ben's castle, he and Mal were in his study office, talking about the dance they would held in a few days, at the Castle. It would be a party to celebrate the arrival of the VKs, well more like an anniversary.

"I still can't believe it's been a year since all the VKs came here" Ben said which made Mal smile "And is all thanks to you" she said pulling his hand on hers. She grabbed his chin down and kissed him with love and passion. Ben would never get tired of this. He loved kissing Mal.

"And honestly I was shocked to see that none of them was after revenge or something" he smiled. "Even C.J. and Zevon" Mal smiled again "Well if it wasn't for Uma and Evie to open their eyes, then it wouldn't be like that. Maybe" she said

"Did you visit your mother at all, this week?" Ben asked her, and Mal's smile turned into a thin line. "No" she sighed. "Mal, why?" Ben asked sadly. After the Cotillion, Mal blamed her mother for what she did to her friends in the past and decided to send her at Auradon's Zoo Park (it didn't help that she saw Uma so broken when she flew away, and even if she thought she hated her, she felt terrible and sad).

"Because I hate her, Ben" Mal said sadly. "If I didn't want to impress her so much, I wouldn't have hurt Uma, Maddy, Zevon, CJ, Harry, Anthony and others in the past." she sniffed and Ben wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay, Mal." he said rubbing her back. "Now you're all friends again. Don't worry"

Mal turned and looked him at the eyes. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. Mal felt happy, once again. She didn't like to bring her mother up. Of course, she didn't hate her as she said, but she didn't love her either. She just disliked her and wanted anything to do with her.

Far away, at the Auradon Zoo Park, in the darkness of the night, a man raised his hand and red sparks disabled the system and the cameras. He got in and stopped outside of the lizard's' cage. He raised his staff and turned a certain one to a tall, powerful woman.

"Well, well. Look what we got here" she said to the strange man. "I thought you had forgotten me...Jafar" she chuckled.

"Never...Maleficent" he smirked and both laughed evilly and transported away to an unknown location.

 **Oh-oh. It looks like Jafar has escaped from the Isle and also has freed Maleficent. What worse could happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Back with a new chapter. I would like to thank you for reading my stories and reviewing them :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

Mal woke up from a really bad dream, her eyes glowing green out of fear. She stood and sat on her bed looking outside the window, still darkness outside. Her dream was terrible. She was in a throne room, that was full of blood. She didn't know what I meant but she got a bad feeling about it.

Evie had heard movement and also woke up. She turned to look at her best friend who was looking outside the window with fear across her face. "M, what's wrong?" Evie asked while she stood up.

Mal wore her blank face mask and looked at her blue haired sister. "Um, everything is fine, E." she said, half-smiling.

"Don't lie to me, M." Evie said and kneeled in front of her best friend. "It's clear that something is bothering you." Mal couldn't hold it anymore and hugged Evie. "It was a nightmare, Eves. A horrible one. There was so much blood." the purplette sobbed and buried her face in Evie's shoulder.

"M, it's okay. It was just a bad dream" Evie said rubbing Mal's back. Mal turned to look at her best friend with a smile. "How did you realize something was wrong?" she asked. "You barely wake up in time for breakfast and it is on 8 o'clock. Now it's 5." Evie chuckled, which made Mal laugh.

The girls went back to sleep, Evie cuddling with Mal on her bed, in order for her to sleep again, and 2 hours later they got dressed and went down for breakfast. They met with Uma and Audrey at the stairs, and went to grab their food. Today was a great sunny day, and the girls decided to get their breakfast outside. They sat at their usual spot, and started talking about the Ball.

"So, Mal. Did you and Ben send the invitations for the Ball?" Audrey asked the purple haired teen. "We did. Just yesterday" Mal said with a bored tone. Her thoughts were still on that dream. Uma realized something was wrong, immediately. After all, she was Mal's childhood friend, before the Shrimpy incident. "Mal, what's going on?" the sea witch asked and looked at both Mal and Evie. The girls shared a look and turned to explain to Uma and Audrey (who had a weirded out look at her face).

"Mal had a nightmare yesterday" Evie stated. "And for some reason it got a toll on her" Uma nodded and grabbed Mal's hand soothingly. "Hey. Everything is fine. Everyone is fine" she said looking at the fairy's eyes. "I know, U" Mal said. "Then you don't need to worry Mal. I'm sure it was just a dream" Audrey smiled at the purplette. Mal couldn't help but smile back. One year and a half ago, Audrey wanted her out of Auradon, and now they were great friends. Almost best friends. But no one beats Evie on that.

* * *

The boys were heading to their girlfriends' table, with smiles on their faces. Ben sat next to Mal, Chad sat next to Audrey (after Uma moved left to give the prince space) while Doug and Harry sat across Evie and Uma.

"So, how are ye doing, ladies?" Harry said and mock bowed, making everyone laugh. "We are fine, baby. Just talking about random stuff" Uma said and kissed Harry's cheek. From a brief second, she turned to look at Mal worringly but Ben caught the move.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked and everyone's heads shot up to look at Uma. "Um what do you mean?" the teal haired teen asked in an indifferent tone but Ben didn't buy it.

"I saw you, girls" Ben said gesturing at Mal and Uma. "What's going on?" Everyone looked at the two girls wanting for an answer. Even Harry had turned so he could look at Uma.

It's nothing, guys. Really" Mal said trying to sound soothing. Then Jay and Carlos arrived together with their girlfriends Lonnie and Jane behind them. "Hey guys. What's up?" Carlos piped in.

"What were you talking about?" Lonnie asked. She clearly knew something was going on before she and the others arrived. "It was nothing Lonnie. Ben is being a bit worried, for no reason." Mal said and smiled at Ben faintly.

"You bet he is" Audrey said and Mal, Evie and Uma gasped. Audrey was ready to tell it to everyone. She wouldn't accept not telling Ben. She knew Mal needed him and if Mal was stubborn to realize it, Audrey would make sure she wakes her up.

"Audrey, please-" Evie was about to say but was cut off by the princess. "Mal had a nightmare." Audrey stated and Ben turned to look at his girlfriend worringly. "Thanks, Auds. I really needed that." she growled sarcastically. "Mal why wouldn't you telling me?" Ben asked with hurt in his voice. Mal felt guilty immediately. "I know Ben, I should have told you. But I didn't want to worry you." she said and cupped his face. "I thought it would be better if I would tell my three best friends about it." she said and turned to stare at Audrey and roll her eyes.

Audrey stared back at Mal with a face that didn't have any remorse but also had a caring look in her eyes. "I was just worried for you." she said softly. "Mal you can tell us everything that bothers you. We are best friends." Jane stated and everyone nodded smiling at the purplette fairy.

Mal smiled back and they all started talking with each other. Gil and Willow had also joined them. Then Jay turned to look at mal. "How did the nightmare looked like?' Everyone's heads shot up at his direction. Why would Jay ask that? "Why are you asking, Jay?" Mal asked with interest.

"Please, Mal. tell me. Where you in a throne room with blood everywhere, and dead bodies on the floor?" Mal gasped in shock. Every detail of her dream was spoken by jay. How did he know? "Yes. Exactly." Mal said and she turned to look at everyone's expression of worry.

"Love, how do you know about Mal's dream." Lonnie asked. Jay took and breath and answered.

"Because I had the same nightmare last night."

 **Cliffhanger :) sorry for being late to update but I have exams on college.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter :) Let's taste a bit of evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

On a dark, grey, gloomy island were imprisoned some of the worst villains in history. Well everyone, except of two. The Isle of the Lost. On its dark streets, a pale woman with a stylish white fur and red heels was walking through the dirty main street. It was no one other than Cruella de Vil. The fashionista was heading to the Castle Across the Way, the Evil Queen's castle, who had taken the place of Maleficent as its ruler.

The mad woman was smirking evilly to no end. Tonight she was going to be free. Jafar had managed to swim through the barrier after a goblin sank a cargo boat from Auradon, accidentally, and freed Maleficent from her stupid prison. Now, they were about to reconnect with the rest of the team. Maleficent had talked into their minds, telling them to gather their things. They were about to get revenge on the heroes. And especially their _children._

Cruella knew for once that when she got a hold on Carlos, the boy would wish he had never been born. His actions one year ago at Ben's coronation weren't forgotten. He betrayed evil. He betrayed her.

The black and white-haired woman glared at the goblins stood in front of Grimhilde's castle, after they blocked her way. "Where are you going?" a goblin asked in hate. The woman smirked maliciously and lit up a cigareete. She took a inhale of smoke and then extinguished it on the guard's arm, making him jerk in pain. "I am Cruella de Vil, you jerk. The Queen's second-in-command." she yelled at them and smacked the other guard in the face.

"Okay, okay. Get in" the first guard said in pain clutching his burnt arm. The woman huffed and proceeded to go upstairs. When she went into the main room, she left her suitcase on the floor and greeted Grimhilde. "E.Q." she said smirking evilly. The Evil Queen smirked back and stood from her throne. Her personal suitcase stood next to Cruella's.

"Ready to go, Cruella?" the black haired queen asked her acquaintance. "As I couldn't be more" the black and white haired woman laughed darkly. "When will Maleficent arrive?" Cruella asked. The plan said that Jafar would hold a small hole in the barrier for Maleficent to pass in and get them, with his staff. Then, the four villains would move and hide in their new Headquarters.

"In a few minutes. I already informed Ursula that she will be in charge once we leave. And the next leaders once the older ones are removed from the island" The Evil Queen replied flatly.

Then green smoke appeared and once it cleared, there stood Maleficent. "I'm back!" The Mistress of all Evil sang and the two villainesses rolled their eyes. "Ah, you are no fun" the fairy whined and then smirked. "Did you do everything we said?" she asked with an evil glint on her eyes.

"Yes. Ursula will take control for now and the next wave of villains we get, will be her and Hades. Then Scar will take over." The Queen said and grabbed her suitcase which was big as a truck. "Why do you need that for?" maleficent hissed. "It isn't a vacation." The queen snickered. "We still are going to need some clothes. I sewed some for you as well, and I packed Jafar's things too. You both left in a hurry, you know" she smirked at the sorceress and the fairy looked like she wanted to burn something.

"Fine. Whatever." Maleficent said and waved her scepter, disappearing with her two fellow villainesses. The trio landed on a rock outside of the Isle's bridge. There stood Jafar, who once he saw the women he left the hole to close.

"Ladies. Welcome back to Auradon." He said with an evil smirk. "Did you have any trouble Jafar? Did anyone see you?" Maleficent asked the sorcerer. "No, though Scar saw me and asked if we could take him with us. I told him that he would be needed to rule when we would return to get Ursula and Hades. Only then he complied." he said and rolled his eyes. He knew Scar like to boss others around. He was one of the greatest villains after all. And they held high respect of him. Even Maleficent respected him highly. That didn't mean she was rude of course.

"I swear this lion acts like a cat sometimes." the dragon fairy said and sighed. "Fine. Let's leave. I have plans to make." she dismissed with her hands. Then green smoke surrendered the four villains and they flew away, to the Bald Mountains.

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's short but it was needed for the normal flow of the story :)**


End file.
